InuFavors
by CAT vs WOLF
Summary: Kagome is in trouble and Inuyasha must ask his bro a favor. What will come of it when Sessy is insane? Sorry... not very good at summaries... 1st fanfic! ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. InuBaka and Semi

**Chapter 1: In Which Inuyasha Battles A Semi**

Inuyasha's POV

"Why does Kagome always take so long?" I growl to Shippo.

"Worried about her again, Inuyasha?" that cowardly heaven smirks, resulting in three goose-eggs on hi tiny self-assured head.

bit he's right: I always get worried about Kagome when she goes to the future. I don't know much about her world, what if she's in danger right now?

I get up off the grass and jump into the Bone Eater's WEll, thing up different different reasons to scold Kagome so that I could disguise my worry. Jumping out of the well inot that familiar shack, I run into her little brother who's laying down Kagome's backpack which is bulging with things that smell familiar and I'll probably eat soon. "Where is she?" I growl to the boy on the ground.

"Probably on her way home from school," he mutters, shooting me a dirty glare which I ignore.

Thanks," I yell as I leap out and into the polluted air of "Kagome's World."

I have three paths to choose from: a tan, thin stretch of level ground crowded with giggling girls; a large expanse of level black with these quickly moving boxes; another crowded path, an exact replica of the others side. Of course: I choose the less crowded black road with the suspicious boxes. Dodging the boxes which bark at me, I follow Kagome's scent to find her blushing at a boy handing her a package. Growling, I take a large leap so that I land between Kagome and her "friend".

"Inuyasha! what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same, Kagome! Why are you taking so long?!"

"Kagome? Who is this?" asks the dude who had offered her what I now see as a pack of drinks in these clear containers.

"He's uh... no body! bye!" After shoving his gift back in his arms and grabbing my hand, she runs faster than I've ever seen her run. We're around the corner where there's no one to be seen when she screams: "Inuyasha! Why can't you just let me take a break for a while?!"

"Because-" I start, but then I hear a loud rumble and turn to see a huge, reeking box going slower than the others that looks too much like a demon to go without my inspection and suspicion. Deciding it's too much of a risk for Kagome, I jump up on it and cry out: "Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!"

"Inuyasha! NO!!" she screams. My claw comes down to collide with the creature, tearing through it's thick skin. It doesn't seem all that affected- it keeps moving. She runs at the pace of the demon, screaming at me to get down.

"Just a little cut eh? Well feel this!" I yell at it, then sink my claws into my hand as to draw blood. "Blades of Blood!" I scream, and the real damage is down when I hit the head of the beast.

Kagome looks at me in horror, why odesn't she tell me to sit? "Inuyasha! Get off that semi! PLEASE!" she begs. _Please?_ I decide to hit it one last time with Iron REaper Sould STealer, then I'll return to her.

* * *

Kagome's POV

"Iron Reaper Soul STealer!" he yells, and brings down his claw down into the cargo area labeled: PETROLEUM. I can't make him sit as he'd drown in oil, but how can I make him stop? Too late...

I start running away, knowing there's bound ot me an explosion. My prediction is correct: part of the truck explodes and flames replace the metal Inuyasha tore away.

Screams erupt from my throat and I fall to the ground with my arms above my head. Another explosion then everything goes black.

* * *

Inuyasha's POV

"Damn it! I should of listened to Kagome!" my screams over and over as I search through the flames and flying bits of the demon for her. "Kagome!" I holler as I continue to search through the smoke, then hear her scream as another explosion sends flaming hot bits of the car about.

Finally I find her with her clothes on fire and her arms covered in cuts. But the scariest sight is when I pull of somehting glowing red and hot as fire off her legs to find the skin burned clean off. The fire on her clothes travels to her hair, making it look red with the flames. A patch of hair is comes off and I can see a bloody gash with a shard of the beast still stabbed into the injury.

Cloth of the fire rat meets Kagome's burning body as I tear it off me and smother the flames eating her alive. People begin to come, but hopefully can't see us throught he smoke. Soon her limp body wrapped in red is in my arms, and I jump on the nearest roof and leap torwards the shrine containing the portal to a time more familiar to me. Soon we are going through that portal, but even in my rush I remember to grab the backpack her brother had propped against the well.

In the silence, I hear her heart beating slowly and lethargicly, and the dying body in my arms is getting colder and colder in my arms. "Don't die Kagome," I whisper, then we enter the world I've lived my many years in with one thought: "_I hope Sesshomaru will do me a favor._"

"Inuyasha!" sever voice yell. My thoughts change. _How am I supposed to explain?_


	2. Kagome and Kisses

I do not own InuYasha, nor any of the characters in it. I just made up this story 'cause I though it'd be fun, and I've always wanted to have written a fanfiction story like all the ones I've read. DISCLAIMER (again): I do not own InuYasha! or any of the show's ideas/characters/etc. this is fanfiction, a site where you're supposed to write about shows like Inuyasha and I don't see why we write Disclaimers but I'll do it anyways... just to be safe...

**CHAPTER 2: In Which Kagome Dies  
**

Inuyasha's POINT OF VIEW

It felt _wrong_. Especially since she wasn't even awake. Quickly I pulled my lips from her cold ones and spat on the grass beside her limp body.

"Jump of pulse!" Kaede muttered, her fingers around Kagome's wrist like a snake, checking to see if her heart's beating.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" I snap, but continue to look at _my_ dying Kagome.

"It means her heart sped up a bit. She must of realized somehow thee were kissing her. Which is good, try it again, will thee?"

For the first time in hours I look away from Kagome and fix my gaze on the wrinkly old priestess. "You. Want. Me. To. Kiss. Her. Again?" Steam seems to be pouring out my ears and my face is red as I yell at her. Secretly: I'm feeling quite happy I can do something for her in such a romantic way.

She nods. I pretend to make a big deal of it as I lean my face down towards her, pull her head up closer to mine, close my eyes and- "HELLO INUYASHA! Mind if I take over?" asks that stupid pervert called Miroku. My shade of red deepens. A storm seems to appear around us I get more and more embarrassed.

"OH LEAVE ME ALONE, WOULD YA?!" I scream at Miroku and Kaede alike, then gently lay Kagome on the ground and run off to the trees.

I find a comfortable spot at the very top of a tree and gaze at the beautiful landscape stretching into the horizon all around me. Cooling down, I see a bit of movement and look closely on that. "Sesshomaru..." I growl- then I remember. He has the Tenseiga... perhaps he can help Kagome. I guess I'll be asking him a favor... "AARRGG!" I scream, then run towards Kagome just in time to see tears come down all my friends' faces.

"What the hell is happening?" I ask, all of them, afraid of Shippo's loud sobs and the tears coming down even on Kirara's face.

"Kagome has... her heart's not beating any more," whispers Sango, who then breaks into chest-racking sobs and kneels onto the ground. Miroku kneels on the ground beside her and holds her in his arms, then looks up at me with puffy-red eyes.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha... I know this is hard for you." The message came from him- no- it came from _everybody_. They all knew what I felt for her, even though I had thought I had hidden it.

I looked away from them all and down at the now dead Kagome. Only one could save her, and that one was in my sight but moments ago. Without saying anything, I grab Kagome's body- _corpse_ and leaped in Sesshomaru's direction. Behind me my friends screamed in unison, but I ignored them and kept running to Sesshomaru.

_Faster... Faster... FASTER!!_ I ran, concentrating only on getting to him as fast I could so death's venom would not spirit her soul away.

* * *

Sesshomaru's POINT OF VIEW

Rin had left me. She's gone. Forever. And ever. What's the point now if even the girl who loved me most can't stand being around me anymore? Why?! WHY?! I let my feet take me where ever they wanted to go, I just made sure they went foward and never towards the smell of Rin. I was loosing it. I was laughing like a maniac for no reason, then crying like a widow just a second later. Was I heart broken? Perhaps... but I'm sure of one thing: I'm going insane! I have to giggle at that. I. Me. Myself. Sesshomaru. The demon who weilds a sword that could fight death. Sesshomaru brother to Inubaka. Sesshomaru who's father may have been the greatest demon of all time. Sesshomaru who's beautiful, kind Rin left him for Kohaku: a slave of Naraku.

_"Kagome is pretty..."_ I think randomly as Inuyasha approaches me in a fury of dust and speed. "Hello Inuyasha," I hiccup like a drunk, staring not at him but that beautiful little Kagome he has in his arms. The little demons of death are crowding around her.

"She died?" I laugh, clutching my stomach with my one arm and feeling like my gut was about to burst. Before the angry half demon can retort with some snappy comment, I bring out the Tenseiga. "Want me to save her?" I smirk, turning my gaze up to Inuyasha. He looked surprised.

"Are you okay Sessy?" he asks uncertainly- my smirk widens into a smug smile.

"Best I've ever felt. Now hurry and answer my question- those little heavens are almost finished with their work!" I laugh. This is going to be interesting.

"Thanks Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha mutters, lying Kagome on the ground.

My mood suddenly changes I see her dark hair sprawl out on the ground. _Rin..._

"But you have to realize there is a price," I smirk darkly. Inuyasha cocks his ugly little head.

"Like what?" he growls with streak of fear and uncertainly in his normally cocky tone.

"Kagome... when she breathes again she has to be mine."

"Huh?"

"How does Miroku say it... oh yeah! When she awakens, I will ask her what your friend Miroku asks every woman he comes across... and she will have to say yes. That or she dies."

Inubaka's eyes widen. "You want her to bear your child?" He's getting angry.

"Yes or no?" I ask boredly.

Steam rises from Inuyasha, who's very angry and probably confused. He looks down on Kagome, who I'm just now noticing is pretty beaten up.

"... yes..." he whispers softly.

"I didn't hear what you said," I smirk, playfully toying with his delicate emotions.

"YES!! JUST SAVE HER! OKAY?!"

"Sure..." I swipe my sword at the gross creatures surrounding Kagome. She gasps and I can hear her little human heart begin to beat again.

I kneel down on the ground beside her confused self. "Your mine, now." Her eyes widen as I press my lips down against hers.

* * *

Inuyasha's POINT OF VIEW

He kissed her. Sesshomaru the cold hearted demon who would normally have let a human die without a second thought _kissed_ Kagome. He _kissed_ Kagome. I ran away and hoped he'd be nice to Kagome- and hoped I had made the right choice. Her wide eyes seemed to burn holes into my back as I ran and ran and ran. _Sorry Kagome..._


End file.
